


Earrings

by Mossybrows



Category: One Piece
Genre: Being Lost, Earrings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fetish, Fixation, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marimo, Other, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, ZoSan Month, Zoro gets lost, lost marimo, sanj has a fetish for zoro's earrings, wandering moss, wayward swordsman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossybrows/pseuds/Mossybrows
Summary: ZOSAN MONTH 2018 SPECIAL:Canon-verse. Post time-skip. Sanji is fixated on three very distinct earrings among other things. He also noticed that Zoro seems to collect things in 'threes', which, oddly enough, is reminiscent of his own name.





	1. Jingle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! What's that? I'm supposed to be on hiatus? Well. Yes.
> 
> ....uh, enjoy the fic!

 

The light brush of gold earrings against Sanji’s neck caught him by surprise. He tried to ignore the feeling, mid-kick, leg stretched out and foot planting itself firmly in the face of an ugly pirate. Next to him, the swordsman finished a perfectly executed flying slash, left arm and sword flying over Sanji’s head. Their bodies missed brushing against each other, tantalizingly close, strikes barely missing each other as they were directed towards the crowd of enemies around them.

 

Three, gentle touches, grazing the skin below the cook’s left ear, left ribbons of fiery goosebumps in their wake as they flew from the force of both their movements. 

 

The goons went flying, the moment vanished.

 

With a jingle, Zoro’s earrings chimed against each other as gravity brought them back into place. 

 

If you were to ask the infamous Blackleg of the Mugiwaras, he would tell you that it was like a song that accompanied Zoro’s dance. The singing of the three blades as they split the very air was like the humming of bow against strings, the quartet completed by the accompanying chime of gold earrings. The swordmaster's twists and turns were like expertly timed pirouettes, accented by the way those earrings glimmered brightly, competing only with his one, terrible, flashing eye. 

 

If you were to ask him again, the finest cook of the sea would tell you, that Zoro’s eyes--when he had two--were a deep, reddish brown. Despite his appearance, those eyes belonged to someone who had a soul; warm and caring. Sometimes, when the light was just right in the middle of the fight, they burned a fiery red, like the blood that ran through the swordsman’s veins. Even if he was just a big old idiot who didn’t know ‘right’ from ‘left’, despite knowing ‘right’ from ‘wrong’.

 

Right now however--again, Sanji would say it was the light and not because of his romanticized fantasies--that single remaining eye, shone a brilliant gold. Just like those damned earrings.

 

Sanji fought the urge to turn to his left and look. Instead, he opted to chew on the cigarette between his teeth, the bitter tobacco reigning his thoughts in. His eye twitched.

 

“Watch where you’re slicing.” the cook spat.

 

The swordsman retorted with a snort. “Don’t get in my way, mustache-eyebrow.”

 

Sanji’s little twitch turned into a full blown growl-accompanied scowl. “What’d you say, you taking garden-head?!”

 

And they were at it again. Kicks and slices now intentionally directed towards each other still managed to clear the area around them of assailants. The two completely ignored the screams and cries of flying and falling pirates and marines alike. Of course, this ruckus only served to attract more attention. Soon, Pacifistas began to arrive on the scene.

 

“Jeez.” Sanji grunted, spitting his cigarette at one of them, before launching a kick that indented the giant robot’s face. “I can’t see the path we used to get here.”

 

“Ah? Did you get us lost?” Zoro asked, in the middle of skillfully separating a few pacifistas from their lower halves.

 

Explosions accentuated the swordsman’s act of turning away from his defeated enemies, the way his coat and red sash fluttered in the blast, mismatched completely with the bored expression on his face. He looked like a boorish man in king’s robes.

 

Sanji scoffed. “Idiot.” He turned his back to the marimo--this was normal for the two of them, there was a sense of trust between them; a sense of exactly where the other was at even when not in sight. “I’m not the wandering moss here, you are.”

 

“Say that again, fantastic-eyebrow.” Zoro challenged.

 

“What was that?!” Sanji finally snapped his head back, baring his teeth into a growl. “Fine, see if I care if you get lost for real!”

 

“I don’t get lost!” Zoro defended, crouching in what was both his offensive and defensive position. 

 

\---

 

Shortly after that, Zoro almost went missing.

 

The idiot had somehow, somehow taken the wrong turn when Sanji had said to follow him. They’d managed about half the journey together, before Sanji turned around only to find Zoro disappearing off the path into the forest.

 

How the idiot even thought that a bunch of trees with no path or road through them was the right way to go Sanji would never know. Fortunately for both of them, Sanji caught him just in time, tugging on the back of the red sash around the swordsman’s waist and dragging him back onto the right path.

 

“Idiot!” Sanji spat--he was not in the mood to go looking for the wandering mosshead. “Look here, I’m tired and I want a bath and a nap before I need to start dinner, don’t you dare go wandering off when I’m the one who has to chase after you!”

 

With a frown, the swordsman complained. “Why the hell did I get stuck with you anyway?”

 

Zoro grunted in disapproval, but otherwise made no move to actually fight back. He did however, yank himself away from the cook, following closely behind him the rest of the way back to the ship.

 

Once there, Sanji was quick to rush to the bathroom the boys shared, shedding his clothes as he did so, but holding onto them--he was a gentleman after all, unlike a certain someone who just left his clothes lying all over the ship.

 

“Oi, not coming in?” Sanji asked, peering over his shoulder.

 

Zoro, who normally would go with the ebb and flow of routine when he was safely on the ship with his nakama--no matter who they were--was currently hanging back, looking contemplative.

 

“No.” Was the short reply, before the swordsman cast his gaze upward. “...nap.”

 

Sanji snorted and waved his hand as he turned where he stood, almost butt naked--Zoro and he had seen each other nude before, many times actually; especially that one time on the Onsen Island during the entire adventure with that Zephyr-grandpa. At least on the ship, Sanji had the decency to keep his boxers on and that was when the ladies weren’t around. He wouldn’t be so obscene as to start undressing in front of any woman...unless of course she wanted him to. Either way, it wasn’t anything new for either of them, nor anyone else on the ship. 

 

Still, Zoro had been strange since he’d returned from that dreaded part of North Blue where Big Mom ruled.

 

“Damn mosshead, grumpy because my bounty is higher.” Sanji remarked as he opened the door to the bathroom.

 

That was it. Zoro twitched, going from quietly pondering to actively yelling at the top of his lungs. “You damn curly-brow, they didn’t even get your name right! So the bounty must be wrong too!”

 

Sanji stopped, in the middle of closing the door when he growled back, yelling back just as furiously. “What’d you call me?! You damn walking garden?!”

 

“Curly-brow, curly-brow, curly-brow!” Zoro repeated, like a petulant child, arms up in fists at his sides as he bent forward in his offensive stance.

 

Sanji, still in his underwear, pointed an accusing finger at the swordsman. “Moss-head, moss-head, moss-head!”

 

“You wanna go, cook?!” The swordsman demanded.

 

“Yeah, let’s go! I can take you even dressed down! Hell, I’ll even do it naked!” Sanji declared confidently. Stupid Zoro and his stupid swords and stupid green head!

 

“Fine!” Zoro declared. “I can take you without my swords! You curly-noodle!”

 

It took a surprise lighting strike to the head for both of them to stop, one for each idiot. With a huff and some scolding, Nami sent them off their separate ways--there was an extra punch for Sanji for being almost completely naked. A mistake he profusely apologized for.

 

\--

 

They would be docked for another three days, with Nami’s recent order for fresh parchment she needed to draw her maps with being a little late. Fair enough that they were at half price, thanks to the delay--though, Zoro was sure that it had very little to do with the delay and a lot do with the fact that Nami was a haggling witch.

Still, that meant their hurry back to the ship the first night was almost a waste effort.

 

But, getting some more time on the island made up for it.

 

“Hoh, finally going to scrub the stink off of you?” Sanji jabbed--changing a short glance at Zoro’s earrings.

 

Zoro looked up from where he was undressing, the clink of the gold dangling from his ear made Sanji almost shiver. The cook had a toothbrush in his mouth and was obviously going through his usual morning routine. Zoro had been on watch that morning and was up earlier than even Sanji.

 

“You smell like pansy.” Zoro immediately replied with an insult.

This of course, sent Sanji into a fit. “You smell like rotten broccoli!” He retorted, toothbrush managing to stay in his mouth, just as miraculously as his cigarettes did.

 

“HAH?!” Zoro of course, wasn’t going to take that answer. “It’s not broccoli it’s marimo! Get your damn insults right!”

 

“So you admit you’re a water plant!” Sanji yelled, getting right up in Zoro’s face.

 

“Tha’s gross!” Zoro growled right back, “Stop splattering your toothpaste-spit onto me!”

 

Sanji paused, surprising Zoro. The cook turned around and quickly gargled his mouth clean, rinsing his toothbrush and placing it neatly back into its cup. He wiped his face down after a quick wash with the weird sissy-smelling face wash Zoro saw him always using. After fixing his hair for the day, he smirked at the handsome devil he saw in the mirror.

 

“...you done?” Zoro raised a brow, arms folding together over his chest.

 

“Yeah.” Sanji nodded as he turned back around...then he slammed his forehead right into Zoro’s. “Water plant, water plant, water plant!”

 

“Curly-brow, curly-brow, curly-brow!” Zoro shouted right back, pushing his own forehead against Sanji’s as they struggled for leeway.

 

“Rgghhh!”

 

“Graaaaah!”

 

Eventually, after a few more growls and a kick or two, which were returned with blocks and blocked punches, the two finally separated. 

 

Zoro made his way to the other part of the bathroom, where the large hot bath and the stools, meant for scrubbing oneself down before heading into the onsen, were.

 

Sanji made his way into the kitchen--thankfully, the sun was still below the horizon, which gave him plenty of time for prep and a smoke. After everything was ready and stuck in the oven to keep warm, Sanji decided it was time for another smoke break.

 

He made his way back out of the galley, removing the box of King Ground out of his pocket and tapping a stick out of it. He put the death-stick in his mouth as he exited the galley to smoke on the balcony overlooking the Sunny’s fantastic deck.

 

Being docked was one of his favorite things about the Sunny--it served as a nice, cozy home-hotel where they didn’t need to pay for rent and the facilities were complete. It was easy to take turns watching the ship with Franky when he cyborg felt like exploring.

 

Then there was the case of Zoro--nobody ever talked about it, but the idiot would easily get lost and left behind; like he did when they had that mishap with the old man who ran the wax-museum. Seeing the marimo frowning a deep scowl when they finally turned the ship around to go get him back was priceless.

 

It was safer for Zoro to be on the ship when they split up to have their own adventures like this...that, or with him, the cook thought sourly. Why the hell was he always stuck with the idiot?

 

Stupid muscle-brained moron and his stupid sexy earrings.

 

Speaking of which, the bathroom was quiet.

 

Sanji’s brows furrowed as he paused to concentrate for a moment, lighting his cigarette and taking a much-needed drag. It was easy enough to check up on the swordsman, his kenbunshoku haki made it as easy as a blink of his eye.

 

Zoro wasn’t in the bathroom.

 

Zoro wasn’t on the damn ship.

 

“Shit.” Sanji cursed, slapping a palm to his forehead. “Fuck, I take my eyes off him for one second…”

 

Wait.

 

“Hm?” Sanji lowered his hand, turning his head to the direction of the bathroom curiously. “What is…”

 

Making his way down the stairs and back into the boy’s quarters where everyone was still fast asleep, he crept his way to the bathroom door. A small, familiar warmth that was the color of Zoro’s aura was behind it. It was small--an animal? No. That would be weird.

 

“Heh.” Sanji chuckled at the amused thought of the marimo spawning little marimos. “Maybe it’s flowering season.”

 

Opening the bathroom door, he found no such thing. Once again relying on his kenbunshoku haki--and trying his damn best to ignore the beautiful, perfect shapes of Nami’s and Robin’s bodies in the peripheral of his all-seeing vision, he found the small object in the corner where Zoro had dumped his clothes, a pile that also emanated a familiar aura, though so diminished it was hardly noticeable.

 

Sanji approached the pile of clothes and found that this was the swordsman’s usual garish, green coat that he wore like a yukata. Did that muscle-head know how distracting an open shirt was? He bent down, grabbing the green material--which smelled as badly as Zoro did before he went into the bath and yanked it off the object he was looking for.

 

Only it wasn’t one object, it was three--Zoro’s three distinct, gold earrings. The very earrings Sanji had been fixated long since god-knows-how-long.

 

Sanji picked all three up, holding them in the palm of his hand as one of them rolled and a clinked against the other two. “What?”

 

Zoro had left his earrings.

 

ZORO HAD LEFT HIS EARRINGS?!

 

“Marimo!” Sanji yelled, opening the bathroom door--completely forgetting that he had already confirmed Zoro wasn’t even on the ship.

 

The bathroom was empty.

 

“Shit.”


	2. Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji finds a way to stop losing Zoro's tiny-ass earrings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've been requested in PM-chat and even gotten an anon insisting I update this, so here it is! Please enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for enjoying my work despite my hiatus! I'll be on and off the internet because of work, but I'll always try to update! If you like my work, please consider enjoying more of it via my patreon.com/mossybrows!

 

“Zooorooooo!” Luffy yelled, his voice ringing out a she held both hands at the sides of his mouth to help it travel father.

 

The captain and the rest of the crew had woken up at their usual times. Having decided to use The Sunny as their home base the previous evening, they had planned to prepare to explore and enjoy the island. Instead, they awoke to their dear cook telling them the first mate was missing.

 

And he had left his earrings behind.

 

“You don’t think he disappeared into thin air, do you?” Robin speculated, holding her dainty chin in her raised hand. “That would explain the pile of clothes and his earrings being left behind.”

 

“Zooorooooo! Where’d you go?! Zoooroooo!”

 

“How heartless!” Usopp screamed, lip trembling. “Don’t say things like that, Robin! What if it’s true?! It’s not funny!”

 

“Zoooooorooooooo! Hey, Zoooorooooo!”

 

“No.” Sanji corrected, still holding Zoro’s earrings in his hand, thoughtfully. “His katana are gone too.”

 

“Zoooroooooooo!”

 

“That means he’s somewhere on the island.” Nami sighed, shaking her head.

 

“Zooooorooooooo!”

 

“Give it a rest!” Nami snapped at their captain. “He’s not going to be able to find his way back, even if you yell at him like some homing beacon!”

 

“Homing beacon?” Sanji couldn’t help but jerk his head up at the thought.

 

“Owh! That might be a good idea.” Franky suggested, pointing at Sanji’s hand--in particular, the earrings. “What if we used that as a homing beacon?”

 

Sanji’s face remained as unimpressed as usual. “No. I don’t think that’ll work…” He wanted to sigh. “It’s not nearly loud enough for him to hear the jingle.”

 

“Maybe we can amplify it.” Brook chimed in. “I’m sure Franky-san will be able to make something that can send the sound through the island!”

 

“No.” Nami said firmly, making everyone look in her direction.

 

“Hm?” Brook tilted his skull.

Luffy frowned. “Why not?”

 

“It’ll cost too much! We don’t have the funds for those kinds of materials right now.” Nami said, hands on her hips. “That’s why, these last two days, we should go around and find odd jobs in town!”

 

“Oh.” Sanji lit up at the thought. “There’s a lovely little cafe where the old lady needs help...AND IT’S FREQUENTED BY LOVELY LADIES!” Sanji’s arms went up out of reflex, in expression of his love-love.

 

“Waah-! Sanji!” Usopp exclaimed, jumping and fumbling to catch Zoro’s earrings as they flew out of Sanji’s hands.

 

“Shit!” Sanji snapped, grabbing them out of the air as Usopp dropped them. “Sorry.”  


“So we’ll get jobs and build the jingle-amplifier!” Franky exclaimed--all he understood from the entire exchange was that he got to build a thing. So build a thing he would.

 

Sanji took out his handkerchief--a fine, light blue, embroidered, silk cloth, and placed the earrings in them. He carefully folded the handkerchief, the earrings jingling against each other as he put them away in his chest pocket. They would be safer there.

 

“That’s dangerous.” Brook said with a concerned hand over his jaw.

 

“Yeah. They’re too small to keep an eye on properly.” Sanji agreed.

 

“Better not lose those, Sanji-kun!” Nami warned, hands on her hips. “They’re made of real gold, so replacing them is going to be on YOUR wallet!”

 

Sanji grinned enthusiastically, raising his hand in agreement. “Hai, Nami-swan!” Before he immediately growled, patting his chest pocket. “Damn Marimo. Causing trouble even when he’s not here.”

 

Robin turned and began to make her way to the boy’s quarters. “I’m going to wake Chopper up. Let’s enjoy a nice day in town. Job-hunting sounds like fun.”

 

“Yeah!” Luffy cheered. “Chopper! Chopper get up! Time to go!”

 

And with that, they all went their separate ways. Franky decided that since he was going to be building a machine, he might as well start on the plans for it, staying behind on The Sunny. This freed up Sanji to go looking for a job to do while on the island.

 

The cook gingerly made his way to what he knew was the general direction of the cafe, humming as he smoked and smiling sweetly at the lovely ladies he passed by.

 

He arrived at the little slice of heaven without incident...easily being accepted as an extra helping hand and instantly bringing the cafe’s reputation and business up 300% in the afternoon alone. Business had gone so well that the old lady had decided to close early and pay him for his troubles that same day as well.

 

Surprised at how well this went, Sanji gratefully accepted the payment and then proceeded to rest on one of the tables outside for a smoke, before he was going to make an equally merry way back to The Sunny.

 

Taking his thirteenth drag of the day, he patted his front pocket...to find the lump he expected of Zoro’s earrings missing.

 

“Shit!” Sanji stood up, gritting the cigarette between his teeth. “Where? When--damn, it’s when I took my handkerchief out earlier…”

 

He recalled using the material to wipe off a lady’s tears earlier that afternoon when he was out serving the tables outside. Which meant, if anything, if anyone hadn’t seen them, the earrings should be laying around here somewhere.

 

Sanji spent the next hour combing through the entire cafe. The old lady caught him on his hands and knees, peering under the cash register.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” He said, standing straight up and smiling sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Are you trying to steal from me, sonny?” the old lady asked, not once changing her cheerful smile.

 

Somehow, that was more unnerving than if she got visibly upset, Sanji found.

 

“No, no! Absolutely not!” Sanji insisted. “I’ve actually lost something of mine. Actually, three things.”

 

“Oh, you mean these?” the old lady asked, shuffling around in her pocket before pulling out a little drawstring pouch, no bigger than the palm of her hand.

 

Sanji looked at the pouch curiously.

 

“Go on.” She urged, raising her feeble little hand.

 

Sanji did so, opening the pouch and sighing in relief when he saw the three gold earrings inside, undamaged. “Yes, thank you!” He smiled at the old lady, taking her hand and kissing it.

 

“Are they for your lady?” the old lady asked. “She has a fine taste, in both men and jewelry.”

 

“N-no, nothing like that!” Sanji defended. “These, these belongs to a friend of mine...they left them behind and I’ve been hanging onto them to give them back.”

 

“Be more careful then. Real gold is a rare thing around these parts.” She warned. “You might end up getting in a tousle over them.”

 

Sanji nodded; but he was sure he could handle himself. “Yes, yes, thank you. Thank you so much, again.”

 

He continued his break, the sense of relief and guilt, coursing through his entire being.

 

“Damnit.” Sanji sighed. “Even after sweet Nami-swan reminded me not to lose them.”

 

He scratched the back of his head before leaning against the table miserably.

 

“How am I supposed to hold onto such tiny things?” Sanji asked himself. “How did Zoro manage to hold onto such--”

 

Oh wait. No. Zoro hadn’t had to hold onto such tiny objects, they’d been in his ear the entire time. In fact, if Sanji recalled correctly, this is the first time in his life, since he’s met Zoro that he’s ever seen the swordsman without his earrings. Or well, in this case, the earrings sans swordsman.

 

“Where did that idiot run off to without these, anyway?” Sanji asked himself again.

 

Still, the matter of the fact was that Zoro was missing, and if Sanji wasn’t careful, so would be his earrings. Why did the idiot even take them out in the first place?

 

Then, Sanji had a thought--one that sent an electrifying shot of excitement up his spine. What better way to keep earrings than in his ear?

“...piercings…?” Sanji whispered to himself.

 

Shit. No. No, no, no. Was he really thinking about getting his own ear peirced to wear Zoro’s earrings?

 

“Fuck.” Sanji took another cigarette out of his mouth, lighting it up and taking a long, hard drag--half of the stick was gone by the time he exhaled. “Damnit...no way.”

 

Oh, but it would feel so good.

 

Those very same earring that have been a part of Zoro, dangling from his own left ear like some kind of infatuated connection with the swordsman? It was an entertaining thought, even if Sanji didn’t want to admit it. If it hadn’t been, Sanji wouldn't have been agonizing over it so much.

 

The fact that he was so fixated on the idea was indeed, inadmissible confirmation that he was definitely interested.

 

He stuffed the dreaded pouch back into his chest pocket, annoyed with himself. He got up and stuffed his hands into his pockets, making his way back through town to the direction of the Sunny.

 

“Should just toss these damn things into the ocean and forget about them.” He mused.

 

Half of him hoped that Zoro would be back on the Sunny and that this whole ordeal would be over. It wasn’t like the swordsman couldn’t handle himself if he ran into a few marines--not that they’d seen any on this island whatsoever. Still, usually Zoro causing trouble meant it was only a matter of time before Luffy was causing trouble. Luffy causing trouble of course just meant more time for Sanji kicking ass and less time for him preparing wonderful cuisine.

 

Sanji couldn’t believe he was thinking about this.

 

\---

 

If you asked the infamous Blackleg of the mugiwara pirates, whose bounty now exceeded even the terrifying first-mate’s, Roronoa Zoro, he would tell you that he had no idea why he was standing there, looking up at the sign of the small parlor.

 

If you asked the blonde chainsmoker again, who was now grimacing at his own stupid decisions, he would try to explain why he had three, small, distinct, golden earrings in the palm of his hand, while he stood there, staring into the entrance of the small body-parlor.

 

But you wouldn’t get to ask the first-class cook of the sea a third time, because before even the man himself knew what he was doing, he was walking into the parlor, looking around for the owner who did both tattoos and piercings. He would never tell you, or anyone for that matter, that he came in to get his own left ear pierced. Exactly three times.

 

If you stood outside the parlor long enough--you’d hear the loudest cussing on the entire island that anyone has ever heard in its history.

 

\---

 

The cook begrudgingly made his way back to the ship, the sun not too much lower in the sky from when he had entered the parlor. He was a man dammit, sure, the hot needle at stung and sure, it was different than getting his fingers or palms burnt by the fire of the stove...but he could handle it.

 

If only the shitty throbbing in his damn ear would stop.

 

Shit.

 

Shit, shit, shit.

 

Why did he do this?!

 

He paused, cussing and taking out a palm-sized bottle of rubbing alcohol (80%), and started cleaning his hands before dumping a generous amount and slapping it onto his aching ear.

 

He hissed at the sting but began rubbing it in to ease up up the pain by shocking his earlobe’s nerves. “Sssstt!” He gritted his teeth hard, panting a little harder as he marched his way back to the Sunny.

 

Enel forbid if there was anyone else back at this time.

 

With every step he took, Sanji could feel the swing and tug of the gold dangling from his left ear. Alongside the stinging, there was a strange under-the-skin gooseflesh feeling he got from the movements. Granted, the earrings did go right through his ear. Essentially they were inside him.

 

Oh god.

 

Zoro’s golden earrings were essentially inside him--inside his ear.

 

Shit.

 

With every step Sanji took, he found himself getting more and more alarmed at the thought. Fuck. What did he do? Why did he do this? These ear-holes were forever now! Hell, he couldn’t take out Zoro’s damn earrings until they healed as well! Sure, they were cauterized and essentially okay, but how long did he have to have Zoro’s earrings in him?!

 

Fuck. This was a terrible idea; and the tightness in his pants agreed.

 

He needed to get back to The Sunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooot! Another one done! Looks like Sanji's going to be in for some shit, huh everyone? I'd really appreciate some feedback of this chapter, as usual, for the same reasons; I'm an artist, not a writer LOL. Please forgive me for my spelling and grammar, English isn't my native language either. XD
> 
> Anyway, if you liked my work and want more art, check out patreon.com/mossybrows! For as little as $2 a month, you get the enjoy the full size of this work in 300DPI and for $5, you get the lineart in both PNG and PSD (complete with the background scenery as well as the shadow and pallete layers so you can try coloring for yourself!
> 
> Until next chapter!  
> <3 mossy


	3. Throbbing (H)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's new piercings caused some...interesting problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mossy took a break! But also, sorry for being gone so long. Uhm...as an apology...have...some porn? Also, Mossy is a little under the weather...thus the stupid third person speech I hate hearing but am now doing myself?!
> 
> GUH!

The throbbing in his ear was now completely overshadowed by the throbbing in his pants, the tightness in his gut only worsening as he collapsed to the floor.

“Haa!” Sanji let out a lewd gasp as the motion caused the earrings to jerk around and chime.

He felt the weight of them, gently tugging on his earlobe, their swinging motions sending tingles down his spine. Desperately, he grabbed at his crotch through the fabric of his dress pants, pressing down on his confined erection.

Shit. He couldn’t do this, no way.

Shivering only caused the earrings to swing more, the chime brining images of the swordsman to the forefront of his mind. The way the golden earrings jostled and chimed sensually every time he turned his head was an image Sanji fixated on. 

Those very same earrings that accentuated the large, tanned, muscled neck were now hanging from his own left ear. 

They practically bit into his earlobe, tugging and pulling--the same way Sanji had imagined they did when they had hung on Zoro’s ear. These very same gold ringlets had been in Zoro’s very skin, now penetrating right through his own, leaving gentle kisses on the most sensitive part of his neck, below the ear, everytime they swung.

Sanji didn’t know when he’d unbuttoned the front of his pants, but he did realize that he was now holding his hard, weeping cock in his palm, wrapping his fingers around it firmly. He jerked it once, the movement causing the three earrings to chime loudly in his ear--it was a sharp, bold sound, a fitting sound for Zoro. 

“Oh...n-not so...rough…” Sanji shuddered, giving into his fantasies--imagining a certain Marimo’s large, calloused hand rubbing up and down his shaft.

Even with slow movements, his body jerked, earrings teasingly singing in his ear and nipping his lobe and neck.

It was as if Zoro was there, whispering in his ear, earring brushing against his neck, over and over again. The tugging of the earrings was like Zoro’s teeth, gently pulling and jerking with every thrust Sanji made into his own hand. He moved his right hand over the head over his cock, palm brushing the reddened skin there, mimicking the way Zoro would rest his large, tanned palm over the handle of his swords. Sanji moved his hand again, curling his fingers back around his shaft and pulling down towards his balls--Zoro sheathing one of his katana.

“Ah-!” he feeling caused him to cry out, throwing his head back and causing the earrings to jingle in chaos, swinging in different directions, like fingers tapping along his neck--Zoro’s fingers.

He could almost feel Zoro there, fingers lingering just under the dangling droplets of gold. Sanji felt the strong palm, usually closed in a fist around the handle of a blade, pumping his cock in time with his breaths.

“Ah...haa...ahh!” Sanji threw his head back and Zoro’s fingers--the gracing of the earrings he imagined to be Zoro’s fingers--followed, teasing with passing caresses. “Zoro..nnh-...!”

Then a thought came. 

Zoro leaning in, hand pumping his cock, closer than ever before--close enough to have those three earrings tickling his neck where he felt them, his spread thighs hooked over Zoro’s own thicker ones as he was jacked off to Zoro’s crotch. The earrings moved and tugged with every pump between them.

Then Zoro would utter his name.

“GH-!” Sanji bit his own tongue, finishing into his own hand in a mess.

Shit. Damn. Fuck.

There was no way Zoro was ever going to say his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mossy is busy at work! Also, just investigated a really unpleasant case. So I'm very...emotionally tired right now.
> 
> Ahh. I'm going to bed.
> 
> If you liked my work, please consider supporting me on either patreon.com/mossybrows or ko-fi.com/mossybrows if you'd like! I'm trying to save up to have a wonderful ZoSan wedding with my lovely Husbando-Sanji (@curlysword) so it'd really help me out!

**Author's Note:**

> (Pasted from tumblr)  
> I'll be really getting serious with work starting Monday, so I hope that this fic finishes well within that time, or at least sometime this month!
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone that enjoyed "You're Not A Tako?!" (my ZoSan fanfiction for mermay), and are still waiting for "Orcarimo!" the spin-off (where Zoro is an orca-marimo-mermaid)!
> 
> I am officially on hiatus now, so please forgive me for replying slowly! I will still be making art at least twice a month (if I can manage my work time well) so that my patreon suporters and tumblr followers will still have something to enjoy!
> 
> Also, I heard it's @mypaperlovers birthday! I'm so sorry I didn't know about it, but please enjoy this accidental fic! I'll be sure to make something special for you next year, I'm really sorry!


End file.
